


Fiki Week 2019 Photosets

by isisanubis



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Shapeshifters, M/M, Pets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-27 03:02:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20038843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isisanubis/pseuds/isisanubis
Summary: My works forgatheringfiki's (second chance) 2019 Fiki week, in order of posting





	1. Flowers




	2. Ink




	3. City




	4. Pet

[](https://ibb.co/vshHw7G)   



	5. Mystery

[](https://ibb.co/RTTb4j5)


	6. Dangerous




	7. Dragon




End file.
